Top Gear Fictional Series 1, Episode 1
by redbattler917K
Summary: In this first episode of Top Gear in fiction, the boys smash up Ladas on a field, Jeremy crashes a Supra in a game, and a musician takes part in this episodes Star In A Reasonably Priced Car. Enjoy!


AN: Hey guys, Redbattler here. This Top Gear fanfic is being written to beat the shit out of the first ones I did two years ago, and what better way to do it with a better knowledge of things than I had two years ago. Expect some humor, and grammatically correct grammar learned in high school. Enjoy!

Opening Sequence w/ remix of Jessica by The Allman Brothers Band.

Jeremy Clarkson (VO): Tonight! I destroy a Lada!

(Jeremy is shown driving recklessly on a dirt track in a Lada.)

Jeremy (VO): Richard destroys a Lada!

(Richard Hammond is shown destroying a Lada with a baseball bat.)

Jeremy (VO): And James destroys a Lada!

(James May is shown fixing the steering wheel of a Lada after it broke.)

Opening Sequence transitions to a shot of the Top Gear studio with Jeremy standing in the middle with a crowd of people.

Audience: *cheering and whistling*

Jeremy: Hello! Good evening! *pauses for the audience to quiet down* Thank you, and welcome to Top Gear! Tonight, we will be as serious as possible testing some new cars, because the BBC asked us to be serious and we listened.

Audience: Noooo!

Jeremy: It's true, so to prove that we have matured, we have filmed a short clip.

Screen cuts to a shot of Morris Marina sitting in the middle of the Top Gear Test Track.

Jeremy (studio VO): So we have a Morris Marina here sitting peacefully on the track. And as you can see there's a truck heading towards it in the distance. *pauses video*

Screen cuts to Jeremy in the studio.

Jeremy: Now, you think that the truck is going to hit the Marina, right? Let's take a look.

Screen cuts back to Marina shot.

Jeremy (studio VO): Alright, the truck is nearing the car.

The truck blows up right before the Marina, and the Marina is left intact after the explosion.

Jeremy (studio VO): See? We've become ser-

Piano falls on Morris Marina.

Jeremy: Oh no, what are we gonna tell the BBC?

Screen cuts back to the studio

Audience: *laughs*

Jeremy: We'll explain that later, but right now, we're gonna do something that hasn't been done before on the show or any version of Top Gear. Well, when I say that I mean Top Gear USA has done it but we never count them.

Audience: *laughs*

Jeremy: So, how realistic is a racing game? Games like Forza Motorsport and Gran Turismo may spring to mind when it comes to a racing game, but with titles like Rfactor and Assetto Corsa that are devoted to being like the real thing, how realistic are they? To find out, I've set out to Guildford, where the Top Gear Test Track is.

Audience: *laughs*

Screen cuts to Jeremy, who is standing on the start line of the Top Gear Test Track.

Jeremy: Okay, so you might be wondering why I haven't gone to Silverstone or that new F1 circuit in America everyone has been going on about, and that's because, why travel across the world to do something that would take less than a days worth of time, when you can literally step outside of the studio and do it here?

Jeremy (VO): For this challenge, I got a copy of Forza Motorsport 5 and Rfactor to compare the realism between the two. Before that, however, I had to set up the driving wheel for better handling and performance, which wasn't easy.

Jeremy is shown struggling to set up the driving wheel for the Xbox and PC. Screen fades into text reading "One hour later".

Jeremy: Right, let's get this going! *at the wheel* So, first I'm going to use Forza, and as you can see the graphics in this game are stunning and realistic compared to when I played Gran Turismo 4. Because we sponsor Forza, the track is in the game for everyone to drive on and beat a Virtual Stigs time. So, I'm going to choose the track, and now for the hard part: Picking the car. *browses selection of vehicles* Ooh, the Aston Martin DB9. No, that's too much porn for me. Hmm, how about the Toyota Supra? *starts drive* Alright, so you can see already that the track is accurate, has the same weather we usually have, and the Supra sounds like a Supra. But the speed going into the corner is almost impossible to do in a normal Supra. And what's all these tires doing at the turns?

Screen cuts to Jeremy using Rfactor.

Jeremy: Alright, everything was turned off except for traction control and the ABS on Forza, and I'm going to the same here on Rfactor. So I'm going to choose the same car as last time, and start the test! *begins lap on Rfactor* Ooh, this is much different from Forza! The graphics are older, but the physics are much more complex that I can't even stay on the road if I use the same braking and speed as I was using in Forza!

Jeremy (VO): After messing about on the games, I set off driving the real track in the real Supra. And was it a real ride.

A yellow Toyota Supra is being thrown around corners on the test track, with Jeremy driving at the wheel.

Jeremy: If you are under the age of 20, you might not know much about the Supra. It's one of the last great Toyotas along with the Celica. It's so great that it's considered a super car! What?

Jeremy (VO): Maxed out, this can go 155 miles per hour, but when they were testing this it was doing a top speed of 177 miles per hour, which makes it faster than an M5.

Jeremy: Now, this would be the point where I talk about how the car has some flaws, but since we're doing something different today, I'm not going to do that and take this car back to the starting line to begin the challenge.

Screen cuts to Jeremy standing at the line again with The Stig.

Jeremy: Obviously, I can't do this because my driving skills aren't as good as Stig's. Nor can I do it on the Xbox or PC, so I gathered two individuals here to race the Stig.

Screen cuts to a fat nerd

Jeremy (VO): First, we have Dave Nickels, who claims to be the fastest driver on the Top Gear Test Track...in Forza.

Jeremy: And for the Rfactor driver, we have someone who has never gotten his drivers liscense. Some say he likes bathing in honey, and that he has a whole shrine devoted to Christopher Ecclestone. All we know is, he's not the Stig obviously, as you can see him waiting in the Supra, but he is the Stigs gaming cousin.

Camera points to Gaming Stig who is wearing a headset.

Jeremy (VO): The drivers are ready, and we're about to begin.

Flagman: Three, two, one, go!

AN: Sorry guys, I had to do it. That's what you'll have to get used to, but do not fret, I'll be back with another chapter in a week or so. Hope you enjoyed it!

Rushmaster: When the hell was I created?

Redbattler: During my hiatus, why?

Rushmaster: Just wondering...


End file.
